1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glass repairer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional glass repairer, as disclosed in TW 268404 and TW M334072, has a base having a suction disk to be temporally fixed onto a glass surface. Thereafter, the base is disposed with a pressured column and a rotating rod. The pressured column is adapted for receive repairing fluid for filling crevices on the glass surface. When the rotating rod is rotated by a user, the repairing fluid in the pressured column is squeezed out to fill the crevices.
As mentioned above, the rotating rod is screwed with the pressured column, and a tip of the rotating rod directly pushes the repairer fluid. Thus, the repairing fluid may enter the threads to make the rotating rod adhere to the pressured column, and the repairer is unable to operate.
To improve, in TW M279556, the tip of the rotating rod is disposed with a spring and a terminal piece. When the rotating rod moves, the terminal piece pushes the repairing fluid outward.
However, after using, when the rotating rod is rotated to move back, the terminal piece doesn't move back due to the spring abutting so that it is difficult to replenish the repairing fluid for using repeatedly.